Bright Red Scars
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: Sequel to A Bullet for You. Matthew's left to deal with his brother being kicked out of the house and starts hanging out with a certain Prussian girl. Nyotalia, Human AU, Gakuen AU, PruCan, USUK, Sexual Implications, Cutting, Teen Pregnancy.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey! So, this is a sequel to my one shot "A Bullet for You". It's showing more of what happened when Alfred had to leave, and Matthew's side of the story—with a few plot twists. You don't have to read ABFY, but it might help. Also, this story is going to be multi chapter. And I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this wouldn't be on **_**fanfiction**_** now, would it?**

* * *

_Bright Red Scars_

Matthew remembered the day clearly. Yelling had erupted from the living room, which was uncommon in the Jones-Williams household. Usually, their parents would warn them with threatening whispers and hisses. Once, Alfred remarked that they sounded like snakes. Today, though, was full of raised voices. Matthew sighed; even if he closed his bedroom door, the sound would still spill through. Instead, he stood up, walked through the door and down the short hallway, then leaned over the banister. Below he could see a sparkling clean tile floor in the foyer, and the open entrance to the lit up kitchen. Beyond that, he couldn't see, but the voices flowed throughout the too large for four people house. And from what Matthew could tell, Alfred was in trouble. Much more than usual.

"—believe you would do this, Alfred! You are a disgrace to our family! We told you—!"

"You told me I had to become either a doctor or a lawyer, you said _nothing_ about Alice!"

"Either way, Alfred, you're not a part of this family anymore. You did say you wanted to babysit little brats, yes?"

"It's called teaching, _father, _something you—"

His sentence was cut off, his mother's voice thick with venom. "Out. Get your belongings, leave, and don't come back. _Now._"

Matthew quickly made his way to his room again, hearing Alfred rampage through the house, collecting all of his things. About ten minutes later, with no warning but pounding footsteps, Alfred burst into Matthew's room.

"Yo, Mattie. I bet you could hear that. I have to leave. Watch Hero and Alpha for me until I can find a place, 'kay?"

"Al—"

"Bye!" The door closed. Matthew could easily head the loud footsteps, with or without the large house's echo, the creaking front door, and then a slam.

"Wonderful," Matthew muttered, sitting on his bed. He hated it, but he had _known _the final blow was coming. Gazing around his room, he realized all of these varying shades of blue were rather depressing. He opted for imagining them red, but that brought him back to when he was fourteen. A single finger ran across the now tingling scars.

Alfred's gone.

Gone.

Left.

Out.

Forever, most likely. With only a little bit of money to his name.

Matthew cursed quietly in French. Yeah, his brother was an annoying slob, but without him Matthew would be dead.

He shook his head. _No, _he thought to himself, _don't think about it._

* * *

The Jones-Williams household was nearly silent, save for slight conversation over dinner. Or whenever Alpha and Hero felt the need to make noise, though without Alfred around, they were also quiet. Matthew had always wanted to escape the sound, but now he craved it more than ever.

About a week later, he was getting ready to leave school when he heard his name being called.

"Matthew!"

He turned around, having been getting into his truck. "Yeah…?"

There stood Julchen Beilschmidt, the usual smirk adorned her face, eyes shining bright, the red-on-white looking beautiful rather than scary. "There's a party this weekend at Francis's, and you look like you need it."

Matthew blinked. Francis? His _cousin _Francis? He never really saw him, except in the hallways at school of course, his parents wouldn't allow him. The story was blurry, but he remembered that his mother's sister had dropped out of college after discovering she was pregnant. "Uh—"

"You better be there!"

"Ah, but—"

"Screw studying! C'mon Birdie, it's a _party_!"

_Birdie? _Matthew scratched uncertainly at the back of his head, "I guess so, if you really want me to…"

"Ja! I do! Awesome! Kesesesese!" And with that, the Prussian albino girl ran off.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ja- Yes (German)**

**I'm sure you all knew that, but just in case.**

**So, like I said before, this is a sequel to "A Bullet for You." It was going to be about Alfred and his life after he loses Alice, but I decided to include Matthew's side, mostly because it plays a huge part in what would have originally been the sequel.**

**Reviews? Please? :D**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Getting out on a Friday night for most teenagers was easy. But for Matthew, not so much.

"Uh, hey mom?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him through her reading glasses, a crossword puzzle sitting on her lap.

"Could I go out tonight? One of my, er, friends, wants to—"

Her eyebrows raised, "Which 'friend'?"

Did he have any friends that she approved of? Uh, Ludwig, Julchen's little brother! They weren't friends, of course, but she knew his mother approved of him. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Hm… will you be studying?"

"Yes." _No._

She frowned, "Ah, Matthew, is it really Ludwig? You two haven't studied together in a long time…"

"Yes, mom, it's Ludwig." _No, mom, it's Julchen._

"Strictly studying?"

"Only," he replied. No, though, unless you count partying as studying.

"Fine, fine. Be back by eleven."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

By the time he got there, the party was in full swing. He felt out of place, parties were Alfred's thing, not his.

"Birdie!"

He looked up. Julchen was running towards him, a grin on her face and two beers sloshing in her hands. Once she reached, she thrust one of the beers into his hand. "You're late!"

"My mom is strict… I had to tell her I was studying…"

"Pfft!" Julchen laughed her usual, "Kesesesese!" and then finished with, "That's ridiculous!"

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Oh, where has your annoying brother been lately? I haven't seen him around."

Matthew sighed, "I don't know. My parents kicked him out and I haven't heard from him yet. It's been a week and a half. I'm starting to get worried."

"Whoa, what did he do that was so awesome your parents kicked him out?"

"Mom and Dad want us to both be either lawyers or doctors, but he'd rather be a teacher. And on top of that, he got his girlfriend pregnant."

"That Alice chick?"

"Yeah, her."

Julchen took a large swig of her beer. "Well, that's some pretty BA stuff right there."

Matthew shrugged, studying her. (Does that count as 'studying'?) The silver-white hair was curled into ringlets past her shoulders, and she had on just a touch of makeup.

"Like what you see?" she asked, laughing. "I know, I am pretty awesome."

"You just look different outside of school…"

"Well, no makeup at school, so… and uniforms," she rolled her eyes, "Stupid. And we really need—"

"Julchen! Who's that guy?"

"Oh, hey Antonio! This is Mattie! Nearly as awesome as me! Kesesesese!"

The Spaniard had an arm slung around an angry looking Lovina. "Get away from me, tomato bas—"

"Aw, Lovi, why so upset? Do I need to calm you? Fusosososo!"

"YOU—"

Julchen grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling them away from the dysfunctional couple. "Ignore 'em, they're annoying as—"

Matthew only caught half of what she said, the music was way too loud and his ears still hadn't adjusted yet. All he knew was that Julchen had started pulling him again after abandoning an empty beer in favor for a full one when they passed the coolers. Then they were heading up the stairs. "Better?"

He knew she was talking about the volume, so he nodded. "Much."

"Gute," she replied, entering one of the many bedrooms in Francis's oversized mansion, Matthew trailing along behind her. "You're not much of a partier, are you?" The door closed.

"No really. It's more of Alfred's kind of thing…"

"I could tell." A small sigh escaped her lips, "Dang. I was hoping you had a wild side, Birdie."

"If you can get me a hockey stick…"

She raised an eyebrow, "You play hockey?"

"My parents think I'm with my study group."

Julchen grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

It was nearing midnight, but the party only got louder and bigger. Not that anyone minded, plus there were no neighbors. Julchen had been running back and forth from the small bedroom to the cooler placed conveniently at the bottom of the stairs. The process repeated over until both Julchen and Mathew were completely wasted. Their words were too slurred to even understand, and Julchen's accent was thicker than usual.

Matthew didn't know when it had happened, but Julchen's lips were pressed fiercely against his. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, while her hands quickly laced around his neck. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened wide, their tongues quickly meeting in the middle and wrestling for dominance. Eventually, Matthew pulled away, took a deep breath, then leaned down again and started leaving light kisses from her chin to the base of her throat, leaving a hickey at the base.

Julchen mumbled something to Matthew in German, pulling him closer. Her fingers played with his soft blonde hair, stopping just before she touched the stubborn curl. A small smirk crossed the girl's face as she tugged it.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Gute- Good (German)**

**So, that's all for this chapter. I'm already writing the next one, and hopefully I'll have it out by next Tuesday (or around there). I would like to finish and post soon, but I have exams this week. :I**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Mein Gott, my head…" the Prussian albino girl slowly sat up, rubbing at her head. This was the worst hangover yet. "Ugh…" she blinked, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light (more so making her headache worse than anything). "What…?"

She was naked. _Oh great… _Her clothes were scattered around the bed and next to her was Birdie. His sandy blonde hair was a mess (yet again, hers probably was, too), and his bare chest exposed. He looked both adorable and sexy at the same time. Julchen just wanted to watch him sleep, but that would be weird and stalker-ish, so she opted for getting dressed then waking him up. She moved around quickly, pulling on her wrinkled clothes and running her fingers through her hair, acting as a brush. An idea hit her, so she ran over to the bed and jumped right on Matthew.

"Wha—?" He jumped, blinking up at her, eyes wide with surprise. "Julchen…? What…? Did…"

"Why hallo, sleep head. And if you're wondering, ja, we did."

Matthew swore, "Oh, well that's just—"

"Do I smell love?" the door slammed open, and there was Francis. "I believe I do. And," he stepped inside, chuckling at the look on Matthew's face, "this is even better. My wonderful cousin and stunningly beautiful best friend!"

"Francis, get you fruity smelling a—"

"Ah, but this is lovely!" the Frenchman chuckled. "So, who topped?"

"Francis!" Julchen got up and swatted at him. "You shouldn't—"

"You've never been embarrassed before! Did, for once, our dear, awesome Julchen _bottom_?"

"…Ja…"

"Ohonhonhon!"

"Just shut the—"

"Non! You will never—"

"Francis, didn't—"

"Ohonhonhon!"

"Fu—"

"Non, non, non, non!" Francis pushed the raging girl away from him. "Don't slap my beautiful face! I'll have—"

"Herpes. You have herpes."

"Non, I don't."

"Ja, you do!"

Matthew watched the other two, feeling uncomfortable. Under these covers, he technically _was _naked, and Francis was in the room. Sure, he and Francis were cousins, but it's not like he knew the other all that well. Julchen, on the other hand, well, he guessed, it didn't matter after last night.

After a few minutes of going back and forth with Julchen, Francis left them, closing the door with a final, "Ohonhonhon!" Julchen was silent for a moment before asking, "What do you remember about last night?"

Matthew shook his head, his blonde locks bobbing around his face, "Not that much. Last I remember we were talking."

Julchen laughed, "At least I'm not the only one, then. But, obviously…"

Matthew stood up quickly and pulled his clothes back on, "Well, uh…"

"So I'm not the only one who finds this awkward?"

"Not at all," Matthew glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. "I need to get home, my mom is going to _kill _me."

"I'd rather not have that happen. Anyways, good luck. My grandpa has gotten to the point where I'm no longer his granddaughter, so I—"

Matthew shook his head, "I got it. But, I'm literally going to be _dead._ It was nice knowing you, Julchen."

* * *

Matthew unlocked the door and cautiously stepped inside. "Mom…?" he called out. No answer. Maybe, _hopefully_, she was still asleep. He ventured up to his room, being as quiet as possible. If she was still asleep, there was a chance he would be able to sneak into his room and make it appear as if he had gotten home when he was supposed to.

Upon entering his room, he knew it wouldn't work. The monster (what Alfred always called her) sat on his bed.

* * *

**Sorry for a shorter chapter… I'll try and make the next one longer, but I already started writing it and it's just… ghfuhf. (So, internet gibberish! :D)**

**Wah… I have so many fan fictions to not only finish writing but type up and post but my bed is really comfy and I'm tired but I want to finish all of this and herp a derp.**

**So, yeah. :U**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~ **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Three Months Later_

"Julchen, get up!"

"Nein, I'm sleeping Ludwig, go away."

"Grandfather—"

"I don't care what he says, get out."

"You have—"

Julchen sat up in her bed, the small cami she wore twisted and wrinkled, the sheets a cocoon around her, "I _know. _Now, _get out._"

The blonde sighed, walking out of his sister's room, closing the door behind him.

The Prussian girl made her way out of the tangled sheets and slowly moved about her room, changing into her uniform for school (which was scattered in a mess across the floor). Quickly, she ran the brush through her hair, pet Julchick on the head as a good bye, and went on her way downstairs. Grandfather sat at the kitchen table working on paperwork, paying no mind to his granddaughter as she blew past him and out the door. On the street sat Antonio's freakin' awesome car.

"Sorry… Ludwig was—"

"Isn't that your excuse every morning? Anyways, hola!"

Lovina sat with her arms crossed in the front seat, a scowl on her face. Julchen hadn't heard the girl speak a single word since Antonio had started picking her up (unless it was an insult of some sort).

"Hallo. Did you finish the math homework?"

"Ah… no."

Julchen cursed, then added, "Maybe Birdie finished it."

"Do you think he'd let you copy his homework?"

"Ja, of course he would!" Julchen grinned.

* * *

"BIRDIE!"

The Canadian turned around. "Oui?"

Then they were on a heap on the gound. "Did you finish math?"

"I'm in a different class than you."

"Then help me! It's so—"

"Okay, okay! Just get off of me!"

* * *

The week passed and soon enough it was the weekend and Julchen slept in until two in the afternoon. Of course, stupid bladder decided to wake her up. And when she walked into the bathroom across the hallway from her bedroom, there was no toilet paper. Oh, wonderful! She leaned down and opened the cabinet under the sink. It's not like she kept a lot of stuff there; toilet paper, tampons—

Wait a second. Tampons? She hadn't used any in a while. Because she hadn't needed to… for three months at least. Right? She blinked.

Oh Gott.

What was she going to do? Well, first of all, who would she tell?

Ludwig? No, he would tell her it's her own fault. She _knew _that already!

Francis? He'd tell everyone he saw.

Antonio? He'd tell Lovina if she happened to be around, and she wouldn't care, she would just spew an insult. So, Antonio it is!

Julchen fumbled to get her phone and text him, telling him to get his butt to her place ASAP.

* * *

The next hour involved a lot of ice cream and crying on Julchen's part. The last time Antonio had seen her cry was when her parents had died for years ago. After a while, the tears had ceased and her head rested on his shoulder. Her voice was only above a whisper when she spoke, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you don't actually _know _that you're pregnant, right?"

"I'm pretty sure though."

Antonio took out his phone and dialed Francis's number.

"Who're you calling? Wait, no! WHY ARE YOU CALLING FRANCIS?"

"Bonjour, Antonio!"

"Hola, Francis. Just ignore Julchen's yelling in the background, but do come over to her house. Bringing a pregnancy test would be appreciated." And with that, he hung up.

Julchen's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before settling on staying closed. She glared at him, and dang those red orbs can be scary when they want to be. "So, who's is it, anyways?"

He honestly expected for her to say she had no idea, but she didn't. Instead, her eyes softened, "Matthew's…" she curled her hair around her index finger, "He can't know it's his. The reason his brother got kicked out of their house was because he got his girlfriend pregnant. Matthew and I aren't even dating."

"…Alfred and Alice, right?"

Antonio sighed, "Well, that's a problem?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

* * *

"Oh mein Gott, it's positive."

* * *

**Oh hi there. **

**Um, well, I've decided to update this every other Friday, but that failed already since it's already Saturday. But I had it all written! I just forgot about it until 12:08 in the morning.**

**Mm, not much to say for this chapter.**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**

**Translations:**

**Nein- No (German)**

**Hola- Hello (Spanish)**

**Hallo- Hello (German)**

**Ja- Yes (German)**

**Oui- Yes (French)**

**Gott- God (German)**

**Bonjour- Hello (French)**

**Mein Gott- My God (German)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"_What's _positive?"

The three teenagers turned to see Julchen's grandfather standing there, arms crossed. The pregnancy test was still in her hands, and they all knew he had seen it.

"Er, well, Antonio and I should be going now…" Francis grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him away. Antonio shot an apologetic look to Julchen.

She didn't see it though, her eyes were glued somewhat fearfully on her grandfather's, his harsh glare wouldn't allow her to look away. Usually, he didn't scare the girl at all, but right now she wished she had the power to turn invisible.

* * *

"So, um, what do you mean? Are you going to kick me out…?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "I technically could, you're an adult now. I won't because I hate to think of how upset your parents would be with me if I did. Though I do think you should."

Her grandfather was actually being _nice_? Wow, that was rather… amazing. "Oh, uh, ja… I don't have enough money for myself though… let alone a baby."

* * *

Julchen knocked on Wests door about an hour after dinner, deciding it would probably be best to tell him now rather than hold it off. Of course, she didn't wait for a response, instead just waltzing right in and closing the door. She plopped herself down onto his bed, since he was sitting at his desk. "So, Luddy, I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" the blonde didn't look away from his laptop's screen.

"Well, I'm pregnant," she said, getting straight to the point.

The German blinked, peering over at his sister. "Did you just say—?"

"Ja, I did. Nein, I'm not going to tell you who the father is."

There was a little _boop! _noise that came from Ludwig's laptop. "Are you on facebook? Must be something important, you never get on. Who're you talking to? Oh, Feliciana Vargas! Are you—?"

"Julchen."

"Sorry…?" she laughed awkwardly, standing up from his bed and walking to the door. "I just thought I should tell you, so…"

* * *

"You really should tell Matthew," Francis said a few mornings later, standing by her as she rummaged through her locker.

"I can't!"

"Julchen. He deserves to know."

She sighed. "Fine. I will," she slammed her locker shut, not even having found what she was looking for in the first place, walking off quickly.

"Mood swings already?" Antonio asked from behind Francis.

"Maybe. I think it's just nerves, though."

The two watched her walk off, Francis letting out a sigh.

* * *

The weekend came around and Julchen still hadn't told Matthew. Really, she didn't want to for several reasons, but Francis wouldn't stop pestering her about it. So, early Saturday morning, she texted him, asking if they could possibly meet at the coffee shop downtown.

_Yeah, sure. What time? _he texted back a moment later.

_How does eleven sound?_

_That works._

Julchen took a quick shower (and only bothered to half blow dry her hair, too lazy to dry it completely and throwing it into a sloppy half pony tail), brushed her teeth, and got dressed. At the last second she put on a bit of makeup, which was very rare of the albino girl to do.

She arrived right on time, seeing Matthew already had gotten there. "Did you wait a while for me?" she asked, wondering if her phone's clock wasn't correct.

The Canadian shook his head, "No, I've been out for a while, I had to leave before my parents woke up if I wanted to go anywhere today."

"Oh, okay…" she paused, staring out the window for a moment. "I have something I need to tell you…"

Matthew studied her; she was obviously tired. She had bags under her eyes, and the way she was shifting about in her seat showed just how nervous she was. He nodded, letting her know to go on.

"So, uh… Do you remember that night at Francis's party? Or, what happened?"

"Oui, I know…"

Silence.

It was probably only a minute, but it felt like hours. Did she even need to say it? Really, the look on his face made it obvious he had it figured out.

"I should probably go…" Julchen said, beginning to stand up, though Matthew reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "What?"

"What are you worried about? What I think? How my parents will react?"

She stared at him for a second in awe before sitting back down. "Your parents," she admitted softly. "Won't they kick you out?"

"I won't say anything. We graduate soon, I head off to college, they won't know until I tell them. And once I'm in college, they won't want to pull me out. They pay for it, not me."

"It sounds like you had this all planned out."

The blonde shrugged. "Somewhat. After Al got himself kicked out, I thought up a plan just in case."

Julchen nodded, not saying anything.

"The party was a few months ago, right? So you'd be about two months along, then."

"Yeah… Did you ever really remember, or…?"

"I remember a bit, but still not as much as I'd like to."

The white haired girl leaned back in the booth, the usual lazy smirk slowly returning to her face. "Well, I'm sure Francis wouldn't mind if we borrowed to room again to refresh your memory."

* * *

**Finally posting this! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm already working on the next chapter, I hope I'll have it finished and up soon, but you never know. I'm so inconsistent with updates.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Graduation was quickly approaching now, only a week away. Exams were over, and for now the seniors were free of school, waiting for the report card that would show them their fate.

Julchen had applied to a few colleges, but she didn't really know what she was going to do. Only a few months into the school year, she would be out because of the baby. She hadn't voiced her fears aloud to anyone, not Francis or Antonio. Not even Matthew. Really, she just wanted to talk to her mother. Too bad that was impossible.

She and Matthew had become an official 'thing' in the past month, which had been pretty great. Of course, for the week he'd been stuck at home under lock and key because of exams. Tonight would be nice though, they were going out with Francis and whoever the Frenchman so happened to be dating this week.

What was Francis going to do, college wise? She wondered. Probably go back to France and work for his uncle until he can take over the restaurant.

Antonio… she really had no idea what he was planning. They never really talked a lot about the future. They just didn't. It was a subject that had never really come up in their conversations.

She sighed, yawning and laying back on her bed, laptop situated next to her. It was about one in the morning, and they only light in the room was from the laptop's screen and the street light just outside the window. She probably should have been sleeping, but she couldn't. Too many thoughts clustered around in her brain, keeping her awake. High school, college, the baby… Everything. She was in a hurry to make plans, but at the same time she didn't know what kind of plans to make. Matthew was going across the country for college, which wasn't too much of an issue, save for the fact that she had no money and he would be living in a dorm.

As odd as it was, grandfather had said she could stay for another year. She might just have to take that offer. Get a job, save up, rent an apartment, and even wait for Matthew to get home. She didn't like the sound of that, though; it sounded so weak and helpless. Two things she couldn't stand.

She rolled over, staring at her laptop. Usually, she adored nightblogging, but at the moment she just wasn't into it. Plus, she hadn't been staying up lately, between exams and other obvious reasons.

Julchen scowled at the screen; she didn't like saying that. Being one of those girls who was reckless and managed to get knocked up during high school. True, it was her senior year and it didn't happen until the last few months, but still. _Gott_, this really sucked. If it wasn't so late, she might have called Matthew, just for something to do. She didn't have anything important to say, really, just talking to him always calmed her down.

Slowly, she shifted around until she was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce, pulling her laptop onto her lap and scrolling through her dash. Nothing all that interesting caught her eye. A few posts that made her snicker, a few Homestuck gifs one of her favorite artists had mad, and a few people fangirling over some series she had never heard of. Logging off, she closed and set her laptop aside, crawling under the covers of the soft bed, waiting for sleep to take over.

Julchen woke up at about noon. She probably would have slept longer, but she hadn't eaten since early last night. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, too lazy to actually cook herself anything.

The house was too quiet. Silence always drover her mad. That's why she'd always been such a loud person. To cover the silence.

She placed the empty bowl in the sink, opting to wash it later (or leave it for Ludwig to do), and made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Yes, finally. _Noise._

It's not like there was even anything interesting on, it was just sound.

Her phone vibrated. It was from Antonio.

_Where are you?_

_I'm at home. Why?_

_Lovi's in school._

_Ohh do you want to come over?_

_What about Francis?_

_Tell him too._

Well at least now she had something to do today. Matthew had stuff going on, otherwise they most likely would have been hanging out. But he had college related things to do. And tonight he would be hanging out with Alfred (without their parents knowing, of course). She wondered if he had actually said anything to Alfred or not. Probably not, since they were trying to keep it a secret as long as possible. The only people who knew were Julchen herself, her grandfather, Ludwig, Matthew, Francis, and Antonio.

Lovino might, since he's… well, Julchen wasn't really sure on their relationship anymore, but Antonio has probably said something. Not that he would say anything though, she's just another potato eater to him.

She _would _have to tell Roderich and Elizaveta so— something she was not looking forward to. Telling anyone was bad enough, but those two…

She sighed, but was pulled from her thoughts when the door bell rang.

"It's open!" she called, not feeling like moving from the couch.

The two walked in, bickering over who knows what. They walked through the kitchen and to the living room.

"Hola, Julchen!" Antonio smiled.

"Hallo," she replied. "So do you have a special reason for coming over, or…?"

"Non, not really," Francis spoke for Antonio, sitting down in the chair. Antonio looked between the two of them for a moment before sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"We just wanted to see you! We haven't much lately."

"Sorry?" It sounded more like a question than an apology. But with exams and trying to see Matthew whenever she possibly could, things were really just not working in the Bad Touch Trio's favor. Plus it's not like they could just go out now—or get drunk, at least. Since Julchen… "I've been busy."

"What have you been doing this week then? Because we all know Mattieu is busy as can be, and exams are over."

"Don't be so snappy, _Gott_. I've just been thinking… I'm freaked out, okay? I don't know what to do, I…" she stopped, chewing her lower lip. "Mom's gone, so there's really no one who can help me with this, and I don't have a lot of friends who are girls who would get it."

"What about Elizaveta?"

Julchen snorted. "Ja, because Elizaveta just wants so much to do with me now."

Antonio scooted closer to her, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm sorry we can't do more to help," he murmured.

"Danke," she said softly, leaning into him.

"You know what? If you let me use the kitchen, I can make churros and we can have ice cream. Sound good?"

"Ja… sounds good."

* * *

**I've had this done and typed up for nearly a month. I'm just lazy and don't update… sorry. (I know I should post when I finish but I'm a high school student with no time and when I have time? Tumblr.)**

**But yeah! Here's this. I need to start the next chapter soon. O.o I'll try and have that out sooner!**


End file.
